


Life Anew

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Post-Adamant, Fenris and Lyanna Hawke forge a future of their own.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Life Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 31: Pregnancy
> 
> \--
> 
> Whew, I can't believe I finished this year! I will keep trying to work on last year's stuff, but this year's is done and it feels incredible to finish after failing hard last year LOL.
> 
> Also, this turned out WAY, WAY more feelsy than I initially intended and while I am sorry, my period hormones are not, so take that as you will.

Seven months. Seven whole months since Lyanna had returned from the battle at Adamant. Longer still since she’d left to assist the Inquisition in the first place, meeting the Inquisitor, reconnecting with Stroud, scouting the Western Approach. Fenris had begun to lose count of the days toward the end, the cessation of her letters driving him mad. He’d pace the small cottage they’d acquired, drink, curse up a storm, drink some more, and end up pacing long into the night. He wished that he would have gone with her, he berated himself for not being more forceful in insisting. In the end, he’d respected her decision to go alone, but if anything were to happen to her …

And just like that, she was back, that soft smile and confident swagger filling the room and all the empty spaces that she’d left behind. He’d nearly tackled her as she laughed, that sparkling sound that made something twist just so in his gut, just as it did the first time he’d heard it. As he’d pushed her up against the newly closed door, he’d murmured in her ear that he was about to get her pregnant for keeping him waiting for so long.

Despite that, he hadn’t _actually_ intended on doing anything of the sort. He was a former slave, one who’d been crushed under the Imperium’s boot for much of his life. While he’d been free for some time now, he hadn’t even had a father of his own, how could he expect to raise a child?

There was just something to be said for Lyanna’s carefree and casual yet earnest and loving attitude and in how that calmed him. She always seemed to be in control, even if she was very clearly _not_ , and she set him at ease, assuring him that if he loved their child like he loved her, they would have the luckiest, most well-loved babe in all of Thedas.

Pregnancy wasn’t the easiest on Lyanna at first, and her illness made her put off the journey to Weisshaupt indefinitely, opting to send letters along with some of Nightingale’s most trusted agents. But as the sickness eased and her belly began to swell, Fenris began to truly appreciate what had happened more and more. During the beginning he’d silently curse himself as he held her hair back for her while she heaved, putting the blame on him for her condition. Once she started keeping down more food and regaining some energy and brightness to her - the _glow_ that he’d endlessly heard referenced before - she looked more and more radiant with each passing day. And as she began to grow, he realised that he actually _really_ liked Lyanna like this. To see her expanding figure, to know that it was _his_ child she carried and nurtured … he’d never _not_ wanted her before, but it was nigh impossible for him to keep his hands off of her now. It wasn’t even a sexual thing most of the time, just gentle caresses over her belly, soft kisses against her growing bosom. Feeling the baby kick and move was an amazing experience and he found himself becoming downright _clingy_.

Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

As they prepared for bed that evening, Lyanna opted for a plain, short, sleeveless shift, attempting to circumvent as much of the night sweats as she could. If anything, though, the shift emphasised her growing figure even more, and fact that was not lost on Fenris as he approached her from behind, pulling her close to him as he nuzzled her neck. She hummed in contentment, her hand resting on top of his at the widest point of her belly. At first, it was just a soft, natural cuddle, just the two of them reveling in the feel of each other and enjoying the closeness. But with how her pregnancy made him feel and how her moods had shifted after the morning sickness passed, it didn’t stay that way for too long.

She tilted her head back, her lips seeking his, and he wasn’t one to disappoint her. Her mouth opened in a moan and he took advantage, sweeping his tongue across hers. He turned her slightly in his arms so that she didn’t have to crane her neck so, cupping the back of her head with one hand while the other remained on her belly. When they finally parted, she whispered his name, and he guided her back to the bed and laid her down before stripping off the rest of his clothes and joining her.

Positions were starting to get a little … complicated now, trying to accommodate the babe growing within her. But Lyanna Hawke was nothing if not resourceful, and she’d found that lying on her side seemed best for her at the moment. Fenris laid down behind her, pulling her body flush with his and lifting her leg and resting it over his own. Reaching down, her could feel that she was nice and wet, a lovely side benefit to how much she ached to be touched during this point in the pregnancy. She whined, begging him not to tease, and he moved to assure her he meant nothing of the sort, positioning himself just so before slowly pushing inside.

She shuddered and then relaxed in his arms, her eyes fluttering closed as she flexed her hips, as if she could take even more of him if she only tried. He laid down a bevy of kisses against her neck as he began to thrust, her moans a chorus of music to his ears. His arm stretched out over the expanse of her stomach, feeling the consequences of that night after she’d returned, savouring what he’d done. He may have been questioning before, frightened above all else - though he would have never admitted it - but now it was amazing, turning him on to no end. It was a certain measure of _power_ that he couldn’t quite articulate but that he definitely _felt_ when he’d see her now. Even fully clothed, just seeing cloth stretched over that bump did something to him, stimulating some primitive, feral part of him to protect, to hold, to claim, to _worship_. Fenris belonged, heart and soul, to Lyanna Hawke - _truly_ belonged, in a way he never had to Danarius - and in the same measure, she belonged to him.

Feeling the waves of orgasm sweep over her, the way she shook against him, it took a great amount of self control to ride it out, to maximise her pleasure before allowing pursuit of his own. Once she relaxed back into him, however, he thrust with a vengeance, holding her close until finally he spilled inside her once more, just as he had all those months ago that had led them to this point.

Panting, she was sated. For now, at least. And when she was ready to go again - perhaps during one of her late night trips to the privy - he would be ready and waiting for her as well, for a slow swell of sensual energy before they fell back asleep. For the moment, Fenris clung to her, smiling softly as he felt the baby’s subtle movements beneath her flesh. He had been hesitant at first, but he wanted a bevy of babies now, so long as Lyanna would bear them. She had helped him in many ways since they’d crossed paths, killing his pursuers, teaching him to read, standing up for him against Danarius. She’d given him peace of mind and now this … this felt like she’d freed him in a whole new way. She’d assisted in casting off the chains of his old life, and he’d thought that was all he needed. Lyanna had pulled him one more step, a step he didn’t realise he needed, a step toward a _new_ life.

And he would walk into it gladly by her side.


End file.
